


"I'm Sorry"

by Ineffable_Bullshit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Mentioned Ned Leeds - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Bullshit/pseuds/Ineffable_Bullshit
Summary: Peter didn’t know how he was going to die. But when he did he knew exactly what he would say.
Kudos: 8





	"I'm Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote after re-watching Infinity War way too many times. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.

Peter didn’t know how he was going to die. But it didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. He knew that however it happened, he would likely die as Spider-Man not Peter Parker. Superhero work was dangerous. They all knew it was just a matter of time until their line of work caught up with them, before they ran into a battle they couldn’t win. Every time he stepped out in the suit he knew it could be the last, and he was fine with that, or at least he was as fine with it as a person could be. There were worse ways to go, Peter thought. At least when he died it would be protecting the city he loved, the people he loved. He tried not to dwell on it too much at first, but he had stared down the barrel of too many guns and stood just the wrong side of a blade too many times to avoid it completely. There had been a few times when he was certain that it was happening already the first days after the spider bite, the night his uncle died, when Toomes dropped a warehouse on top of him, when he fell out of the sky on a burning plane. He had wondered how it would happen, he had weighed the options. Maybe he would die on patrol in a robbery gone wrong, maybe he would be crushed under another building one that he wouldn’t be able to escape from, maybe he would fall swinging between buildings, maybe there would be an explosion , maybe there would be giant robots, maybe there would be another alien attack on the city, maybe he would have another fight like the one in Germany and he would die at the hands of a former avenger. However it happened it didn’t really matter, he knew that he would go down fighting. At least he assumed he would, he hoped he would. Because, as much as he wanted to live a long happy life, to die peacefully in his sleep in old age he knew it was never going to happen even before Spider-Man he knew that Parker luck would never let that happen. He was a timebomb, a tragedy just waiting to happen. His own death didn’t scare him, not really. He wasn’t afraid of the pain, that was part of the job description and he was used to it, as terrifying as that fact on its own may be. He wasn’t afraid that it was likely he would die alone, left for someone to stumble upon later after the rubble was cleared and the battles were fought. The only thing that Peter truly worried about was the effect it would have on his family and his friends if he just didn’t make it home from patrol one night, if he had gone without the chance to even say goodbye. Ned would be devastated and would likely blame himself but MJ would help him, she was a good friend they would make it through it. It would crush May, she had given him so much and she had lost so much more. They were the only family each other had left, but she would make it too. She was the strongest person that Peter had ever known, superheroes included. She would be okay. He wasn’t obsessed with thinking about his own death but he had thought about it. A lot. He had mapped out just about every possibility in his mind.

* * *

Peter didn’t know how he was going to die. But he definitely hadn’t thought that it would happen like this. He didn’t see himself on an alien planet long after the fight had already been lost, surrounded by heroes he barely knew the names of. He didn’t see himself watching as they disintegrated, floating away, leaving behind nothing but a memory, not dying so much as ceasing to exist at all. He didn’t see himself standing there, his mouth and lungs full of ash, watching as his fingertips turned to dust. He didn’t see himself stumbling forward and falling into the arms of his childhood hero turned mentor as his legs literally crumbled beneath him. He didn’t see himself pleading not to leave as his body tore itself apart atom from atom in a desperate attempt to hold itself together. He didn’t see himself clinging to the only person he had left as he was lowered onto the ground. He didn’t see himself looking into Tony’s eyes and knowing that it was tearing him apart, just like he worried it would tear apart May. He didn’t see himself looking into Tony’s eyes and knowing that it was over knowing that there was nothing left that he could do, that he had run into a problem too big for either of them to fix.

* * *

Peter didn’t know how he was going to die. But when he did he knew exactly what he would say. Because, every time he imagined how he would go his last words were always the same.

**“I’m sorry.”**


End file.
